The Final Confrontaiton
by LoonyXBirdX
Summary: Bellatrix and Andromeda have one last talk after years of not speaking to one another.


A/N Er, this was really... spur of the moment. Seriously(SIRIUS!) I had no idea I was going to write this, but who can ignore a good story in their head!

Disclaimer: I'M NOT JKR!!!! so please don't sue me! I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED!!!!

It was the final show down; both sides had gotten help from last minute supporters. For example Ted and Andromeda Tonks mother and father to Nymphadora Tonks. At the moment Andromeda was fighting with her older sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella's black hair was whipping wildly across her gaunt face, which was contorted with hatred for the sister that betrayed her.

"Give up now you filthy blood traitor!! Face it Andromeda! You chose the wrong side and you know it!"

Andromeda let a hollow laugh escape her lips, "NO, Bella your wrong, I chose the right side and you know it! He's going to lose, your precious Master is going to lose here tonight, and that scares you. It scares you, because then you'll have nothing left, but to return to Azkaban!" Andromeda could feel her eyes welling up with tears; she still loved Bella and didn't want this life for her. Andromeda had never wanted this life for Bella.

Bella though completely ignored Andromeda's statement and almost whispered, "You could have been powerful, you could've been great Andy. The three of us, you, me, and Cissy, could have been great." It had been no secret at Hogwarts that the three Black sisters were at their most powerful when they worked together.

"Bella you still don't get it do you?! You hurt and kill people Bella! If that's what you call greatness I don't want any part of it!"

"So you tell me that by running off with some mudblood then having a filthy mudblood child!" Bella screamed this hoping to make Andromeda mad instead of her little sainthood lecture.

"Don't you _ever_ insult my family Bellatrix," Andromeda hissed.

Bella then started to circle Andromeda mocking her, "Was it really worth is Andy turning your back on your family just to be with him. You know they're just going to die anyway." Then Bella got right beside Andromeda and whispered, "It's not to late you know, you could still beg forgiveness, all you would have to do is denounce that mudblood you claim to 'love' so much."

"I would rather die than turn my back on my family Bella." Andromeda told her

"You didn't have such a hard time doing it the first time now did you." Bellatrix spat.

"I never turned my back on you! You turned your backs on me, just because you couldn't accept Ted and me!"

"That's because we expected better form you Andy! You were engaged to Rabastan, a handsome pureblood, and you were smart Andy. You could have been such an asset to the Death Eaters. But no you turn it all down to become a blood traitor!"

"I never wanted that life Bella! I didn't love Rabastan, I didn't want to become a Death Eater, but I never wanted to make you hate me!" Andromeda just didn't understand how Bella couldn't comprehend all this.

"Well, to bad, Andromeda, you should have though of that before." Bellatrix said coldly casting a hex at Andromeda. Andromeda quickly blocked it. They fought like this for some time, when Bellatrix spotted Tonks.

"Ah, and if it isn't the spawn of your treachery; you know what I think I'll kill her now just to watch you suffer."

Tonks had also spotted her mum and her 'aunt' fighting and began to run closer to them. She then noticed that Bellatrix's wand was pointed straight at her and froze, she couldn't make her legs move; her whole body had become stiff as a board from pure terror. Then she heard those fatal words, "Avada Kedavra!"

Tonks did not see the flash of green light, because she had closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, however, when she found that she was not dead yet; when she opened her eyes she saw Bellatrix standing over her mum's dead form; her expression unreadable.

Tonks didn't even have time to cry as her fury at Bellatrix overcame her. She began to attack Bellatrix with every spell she knew, but the funny thing was Bellatrix didn't even try to fight her. As Tonks was about to petrify her Bellatrix said, "Are you to weak to kill me? Don't you think I deserve it after all I've killed? I killed your own mother for Merlin's sake, and your just going to let me live?"

"My mum wouldn't want me to become a killer, and especially not to do something on someone as pathetic and worthless as you." Tonks sneered, then petrified her, and walked away.

That night Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix, as well as many other Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. And a man and his daughter sat together weeping for the loss of their family member, as a woman in Azkaban was weeping for that exact same person; for the first time in her life feeling guilty for what she had done, and I'll let you in on a little secret Bellatrix Lestrange had never felt guilty in her whole entire life.

A/N If there are a lot of errors in this I'm sorry, but like I said I had no idea I was going to write this and it is very late so...yeah.


End file.
